


Break

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Stiles is Done™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Drabble with the wordsfinger, abusive, robot.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811953
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Break

Stiles had enough; enough pining, enough waiting for Derek to get his proverbial shit together. 

“ _And another thing_ ,” Stiles yelled, “I know that you’re abusive asshole of an ex-girlfriend did a number on you but that is no excuse to be a robot with no ability to show human emotion, Derek! You like me, I know you--”

Derek turned on him, pressing him into the wall behind them, his arm crossing Stiles’ throat in a familiar and arousing way. “Wag your finger one more time, Stiles,” Derek challenged. And of course, he did. 

He didn’t expect Derek to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).


End file.
